How To Tame Douchebag Associates
by Bontaque
Summary: Trevor/Kyle   Mike makes Trevor come to a bar with him where he meets Kyle.


"He's just such a dick!" Mike said and Trevor couldn't help laughing. He always did take things personally. He'd been complaining for the last five minutes about some guy at work and how he always acted like he was better than everyone, even though he wasn't.

"Is he hot?"

"What?" Mike just looked at him like he couldn't have been listening to what he'd been saying. "No? I don't know? What?"

"Guys like that are usually hot. Or really not hot. Either they've been allowed to act like that their entire lives or they haven't at all and they're compensating."

"Right. No. Well I don't know, I don't think he's either. I wasn't really thinking about that when he was just standing there being a jerk, to be honest."

"Like you don't like guys being a dick sometimes," Trevor said, laughing at the way Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. No, I'm just worried he might be there tonight. I don't see why I should have to see him out of work, too. It was bad enough when he came on that date with me and... um..."

"Man, it's cool. I told you. How are we ever going to get past this if you wont even talk about Jenny in front of me? You still want to grab a shower before we go?"

"Yeah, alright."

Mike walked through to the bathroom, still looking a bit awkward and Trevor just sighed. It had been nearly a month and he was still trying to avoid the fact that him and Jenny were dating. It was fine, he was over it. Well no, that was a complete lie but he was getting there and it was just the fact that Mike hadn't told him that bothered him. That and the fact that he didn't know which one of them he was more jealous of. Not that he'd tell them that.

Tonight, though, this was going to be interesting. Apparently there was some thing happening with the people Mike worked with and he'd asked Trevor to come with him. He didn't quite understand why until he'd asked and Mike had just grimaced. It was an informal thing at a bar but he had to go, no excuses. There would be networking between associates or something like that but they were encouraged to bring friends and some guy, the guy Mike had been talking about earlier, Trevor assumed, had laughed, saying Mike didn't have any friends to take with him. Jenny was working and, anyway, taking your girlfriend didn't really count. Mike didn't have any friends other than Trevor. None that he'd trust enough to introduce to his colleagues, who all seemed like dicks, from what he had said. Trevor was actually pretty happy he trusted him enough now,; it seemed that a month of having a real job, not dealing and generally trying to make everything up to him had paid off.

Technically, he could go to this thing without Mike. What should he call it, a mixer? It wasn't really that formal and they weren't in some fraternity. He'd probably recognise some people there, he worked in a (rival) law firm mail room now. Still, it would be pretty weird hanging out with people who actually did the law part, although Mike assured him it would only really be paralegals and associates, no partners, whatever that meant. Despite it not being important, Mike still seemed put out about going and Trevor had been told he wasn't allowed more than a few drinks. Mike trusted him, it wasn't about his secret, it was because they both knew that Trevor got overly flirty when he'd been drinking.

They got there slightly late, but, as Mike needed reminding, it wasn't formal and it didn't matter. Some blond guy with curly hair came up to Mike and said hi, acting fine until two others joined him. The atmosphere switched from friendly to tense in an instant and the first associate melted back to pretty much join ranks with the other two.

"So you do have friends, then," one of the men said. "Well, one."

Trevor tensed. He'd made that exact joke earlier, but he wouldn't have anyone mocking Mike. Well, nobody except him.

"Yes, he does. You're Kyle, I assume?" he said, quickly.

"Who's asking?"

"Me? Or are you really that stupid?"

"Who are you exactly? Someone else to fight his battles for him when Harvey can't be here?" one of the other men asked.

Mike looked slightly taken aback at this and Trevor took a deep breath. He'd promised he wouldn't do anything stupid and he wasn't going to. It was best if they just left. Trevor noticed some girl trying to catch Mike's eye so he nudged him and gestured, hoping that he knew her. He did, good. They walked away from the three douchebags and over to the rather pretty woman who Mike promptly introduced him to. So this was Rachel. He knew there was history there, she was the one to blow the lid on the whole Jenny thing, afterall, but Mike seemed over it.

She had a friend with her that he vaguely recognised as someone from his firm. She was looking at Mike strangely when Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Theresa, calm it. I know he's the one who helped you cheat, okay?"

Oh, so that's what it was about. Things seemed to settle down from then on out. They all had a few drinks, people joined them and left, Trevor tried to move away from the woman who couldn't even sit her own test (he wasn't here for that and he really didn't want to start something with someone who sort of worked with him) and ignore the way Kyle was watching them from across the room.

He found himself wondering if Mike had gone blind because he was definitely attractive. Fuck, no, he wasn't here for that. Mike would kill him. He was though, he really was and, _fuck_, Kyle was looking right back at him. Enough. Trevor was going to focus on not coming off as a complete dick himself for the rest of the night, even if he did have to avoid Theresa's eye as she started to drink more.

After a few drinks, maybe one more than he should have had, the inevitable happened and Trevor made his way to the bathroom, avoiding the eyes of the guys from earlier. He was just finishing up and washing his hands when the door opened and Kyle came in. Trevor turned around and he was right there. He really was attractive. Sure, he was a dick, but if anything that just made Trevor want to slam him into the wall harder. Maybe he could make it hurt a little, just enough to make up for what he'd said to Mike.

"Finally left his side, then? Not worried he'll have to fight his own battles without you?"

"What is it? Seriously, are you jealous? Or just that hateful? I know Mike better than anyone and I know he doesn't have a problem with sorting out his own problems," Trevor said. He couldn't help it, the guy couldn't possibly think that about him, could he? He didn't answer, so he'd obviously hit a nerve. "Well, just leave it, okay? It's a bit pathetic."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Really? He was practically using playground taunts. Was he going to use _you and whose army_ on him next? Trevor couldn't help smirking before he stepped forwards and he knew Kyle would either back down or try to outdo him. If he chose the latter, well that could be interesting. Kyle hesitated before stepping forwards, closing the minimal gap there was between them. He was looking right into Trevor's eyes, obviously trying to stand his ground but it was almost laughable. Trevor was used to handling men twice his size. He had to really try to keep a straight face. It was cute.

"What, you think you could take me?" he asked. One second, two seconds and Kyle broke the eye contact. Trevor was almost disappointed. He'd wanted an excuse to touch him, maybe rough him up a little. Then he looked back up, just for a second before his eyes dropped to Trevor's mouth and then back down. Interesting. If he hadn't been drinking, he probably would have left it. So what if Kyle had just been as unsubtle as possible? This was exactly the sort of thing he wasn't supposed to do. He should just back off and go back to the bar.

Instead, he slipped a finger under Kyle's chin and lifted his eyes back to his. He saw the resentment in them, but that was hidden beneath copious amounts of lust. What was his problem with Mike? Was he just jealous or was he attracted to him? Trevor wouldn't blame him if he was. He saw Kyle's tongue dart out across his lips and he had to do something, fuck what he'd promised. A few deliberate movements and he had Kyle pinned up against the wall. He struggled slightly beneath him, as if he was going to pretend this wasn't what he wanted but as soon as Trevor pressed their lips together, tasting the alcohol on him, he sank into the kiss.

Trevor wanting to pull back and look at him, the way Kyle was squirming beneath him as he ran his hands down his side was just too perfect. If he'd known he'd be this easy, Trevor would have gotten him in here earlier. He trailed a kiss or two down his neck before giving him a sharp bite, drawing a gasp from Kyle.

"I meant it, you know," Trevor said against his skin. "No need for you to be such a dick."

Kyle didn't answer, he just let his head fall back against the wall as Trevor continued to press up against him. They moved against each other, hips rolling, pulses racing. Trevor gasped as he thrust against him, trying not to lose it completely at the feeling of the friction.

"I – fuck – I don't usually do this," Kyle breathed as Trevor tried to work out how much they could get away with.

"I really don't care."

"No but –"

"You really care what I think of you? I don't care."

He just needed him to shut up. The more Kyle spoke, the more he remembered what Mike had said about him and that wasn't good. He didn't seem to mind it a bit rough, not by the way he practically whimpered every time Trevor's teeth were a little less than gentle but he doubted he'd appreciate being punched. Not that he was that protective over Mike, that would be ridiculous.

"We should probably get in one of the stalls or something," Kyle said. It was a miracle nobody had walked in on them already. Trevor got a hold on Kyle's shirt, curling his fists into the fabric as he pulled him away from the wall and walked him into the end stall. They were kissing again as soon as the lock slid into place.

Kyle was more than a little overwhelmed. This guy, he couldn't even remember his name. Had Mike even told him? He'd thought he was going to punch him. Well no, he'd thought he might back in the bar at the start of the night. In the bathroom, he was practically certain he was going to. He'd been looking at him all night and Kyle didn't like it. Obviously he thought he was better than him for some reason so he'd followed him into the bathroom to try and sort things out.

Then they'd been too close and he hadn't been able to ignore what he'd been trying to all evening. He hadn't been surprised that Mike's friend was hot; after Harvey, Rachel... fuck, Jenny, Kyle had come to the conclusion that everyone connected to Mike Ross was attractive. He hadn't expected it to go this far, though. His shirt was half undone now and he knew he was going to have marks in the morning. He didn't usually do this, he didn't, but apparently the guy didn't care. He was looking down at him, smirking in a way that made him not even care that they were in public. Fuck.

Just then, the guy's phone started to ring and he swore under his breath. He pulled it out and answered it after a second.

"Hey man," he said.

"Where are you?" It was Mike. They were still so close that Kyle could hear the voice on the other end of his phone. He sounded annoyed. How long had they been in here? It had been a blur but he thought maybe ten minutes? He couldn't hide his disappointment, the guy was going to leave and he'd have to finish up on his own. Yeah, he was going to be left alone to get himself off in a toilet, because he had to finish now.

"I'm sorry man, I was feeling a little sick and stepped out for a bit."

"You sure, Trevor?"

Trevor? Okay, so he knew his name now.

"Yeah, I'll be back in twenty? Or shall I just meet you back at yours later?"

"Up to you, I'm not leaving yet. I'll... just tell me what you were really doing later, please?"

"Alright, man. Just... it isn't that, okay?"

He hung up.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kyle asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes. I wont tell him it was you."

Kyle wasn't going to complain, he was staying. Trevor got back to work, kissing and pulling at him. He gasped as Trevor thrust against him again. He could feel all of him against him, feel how hard he was and, fuck, where was this going?

Trevor smiled as Kyle gasped. He'd looked panicked when Mike had called. He looked like he'd been disappointed, even.

He sucked a bruise onto the bottom of his neck, high enough that he'd have a problem hiding it at work. Maybe he was still a little mad at him. He slid a thumb over one of Kyle's nipples, smirking at the noise he made.

"Fuck..." he breathed, hips bucking up to meet Trevor's.

Trevor thought they should probably stop, soon, or one of them was going to end up coming in their pants but he couldn't remember how to care. It felt too good and the sounds Kyle was making under him were spurring him on. He slid his hands down to his hips, grasping them and thrusting harder. He was going to stop soon, he was. He was going to stop just humping this guy like a fucking teenager and actually fuck him or something, just... not yet.

Kyle bit his lip as Trevor dug his fingers into his hips. He wasn't... fuck, this was too good. He wanted them to move onto something else so he didn't end up embarrassing himself but Trevor seemed determined. He could feel himself getting closer and nothing was slowing down. Trevor was kissing him again and that was it. He was too far gone to stop now.

"I- fuck, Trevor, I can't..."

Trevor couldn't remember telling him his name. Hearing him say it though, fuck, that was something. He was trembling beneath him now so he slid one of his hands across his crotch, squeezing his cock through his pants. He couldn't do anything but watch as Kyle came. He could feel the dampness pulsing over his fingers as Kyle slowly seemed to regain the ability to talk.

"Fuck..." Kyle swore loudly and he suddenly looked embarrassed. Trevor just rolled his eyes, doing his best _no big deal_ expression. He didn't have time for this. He just hoped Kyle hadn't come down enough to want to leave immediately. He leaned forwards to kiss him again and by the way he got kissed back, he had to assume he was still up for more.

"What can I..." Kyle asked as he pulled away, motioning at the obvious bulge in Trevor's jeans.

Trevor held tight onto Kyle's shoulder as he turned the two of them around, falling back against the wall and pulling him with him. He just pushed slightly on his shoulders, because, really, there was no nice way to ask someone to suck your cock. He just grinned and nodded, before dropping to his knees and unzipping him.

Trevor sighed in relief as the pressure of tight denim was relieved before Kyle pulled his cock out of his underwear. He mumbled something before sliding his tongue over the head and then sinking down onto it. Trevor had to hand it to him, he was nothing if not enthusiastic. He slid a hand into his hair, resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. He wasn't really renowned for his self-control, though, so it wasn't long before he gave in, all but pulling Kyle's mouth onto him. He didn't seem to mind, he just moaned softly around his cock, sending vibrations right up his spine. Trevor knew he should be worried about how quickly he was getting there but he just didn't care.

He watched, staring at the way Kyle's lips were stretched around him, the way his tongue darted out occasionally and he surprised himself for a second by wondering if they might be able to do this again. There was something about the way the tension had just snapped and he could picture them both easily, fighting over something stupid before just losing it and fucking on the nearest available surface.

After a few moments just picturing that, Kyle spread out somewhere for him, Trevor had to focus on keeping himself upright as he gripped his hair tighter and his hips started to take up a rhythm of their own. He came with his lip clamped firmly between his teeth, knowing that any loud sounds could get them caught. Kyle surprised him in swallowing, he hadn't expected that. As he got his breath back, still on his knees, before he'd even had a chance to wipe the drool off of his face, Trevor took out his phone and snapped a photo, making sure to keep his now softening cock in the frame.

"What the fuck?" Kyle shouted, standing up and trying to grab the phone.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm a man of my word," Trevor said, trying to keep a straight face. He wasn't. "I wont tell Mike, but I will send this to everyone you work with if I hear you've been hassling him again."

"I don't – they wont care. It's not like they don't know I'm, uh, –"

"I wasn't going for homophobia, to be honest," he replied with a smirk. "It's more you sucking someone off in the stalls of a club. Don't worry, it's just my insurance. Lay off Mike, okay?"

"Okay."

Trevor knew he probably wasn't going to get a chance at fucking him, not now. He didn't see why everyone always said he was such a shitty friend.


End file.
